A coated web may be produced by a curtain coating method. The curtain coating method may comprise forming a curtain of a fluid, which falls onto a primary web in order to produce a coated web. The curtain may sometimes have a void portion, and the produced web produced by the curtain coating method may need to be rejected due to inferior quality.